Eric Carcani
Aetan Carcani Maya Carcani |job = RENEA soldier Private-security firm vice-president |path = Criminal Accomplice Attempted Murderer |mo = Shooting Battering |victims = 2 attempted 1 attempted by proxy |status = Deceased |actor = Paul Lacovara According to the cast of "Final Shot" by IMDB, which also includes actors who were uncredited in the roles that they portrayed |appearance = "Final Shot" }} Eric Carcani was an Albanian who hired sniper Colin Bramwell to kill his ex-wife Maya. He appeared in the Season Nine episode "Final Shot". Background Very little is known about Carcani's early years, other than he was born in Albania on February 6, 1973, where he was also raised and was a domineering, narcissistic sociopath. He later became a member of RENEA, the country's special forces. In 2008, during his time at the job, he met and worked with Colin Bramwell, a sniper for the special forces in South Africa. Settling into the U.S. for his education when he was 23, Carcani became the vice-president for a private quasi-military security firm called Black Cross Private Security Services. Years ago, he met and married a woman named Maya, whom he severely physically abused. Finally, six weeks prior to "Final Shot", Maya left Carcani with the help of an organization aiding battered women, without his own knowledge. Enraged upon finding out five weeks later, Carcani hired Bramwell to kill her while he was in Houston on a training seminar, so as to place suspicion off of him when Maya would turn up dead. Final Shot When Morgan and JJ go to his workplace to interrogate him in the episode, suspecting him of committing Bramwell's killings, he has just returned from his business trip. Spotting the two agents as they talk with a secretary, Carcani, realizing they are onto him, instantly flees and pulls out a handgun, firing several shots at them as he runs. Running out onto a street, he is hit by an oncoming bus, mortally wounding him. When Morgan demands Maya's location, he smiles tauntingly at him before dying. The BAU would later deduce that Bramwell is the killer and tracks him down, killing him before he can shoot Maya in her hotel room. Modus Operandi Since Carcani didn't kill anyone, the term "M.O." is misused. While he was married to Maya, he abused her physically. In order to avoid suspicion from police, Carcani hired Bramwell to carry out the killing of his ex-wife Maya. He later fired at Morgan and JJ with a semiautomatic pistol while attempting to escape. Profile No official profile of Carcani was made since the BAU's profile of the sniper was mostly focused on Bramwell. However, the BAU briefly judged that he may have been a narcissistic sociopath due to his willingness to die because of his confidence that Bramwell would kill Maya. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Maya Carcani *October 9, 2013: **The foot chase and shooting: ***Derek Morgan ***Jennifer Jareau **Maya Carcani Notes *Carcani's surname may have been an allusion to the Carcano rifle used by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill U.S. President John F. Kennedy since both names sound and are spelled extremely similarly. It should be noted that Oswald was referenced several times in the episode. *According to his arrest records, Eric's Social Security number is 973-00-4561. Appearances *Season Nine **"Final Shot" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Military Personnel Category:Spousal Abusers Category:Narcissists Category:Sociopaths